


A Date That Only Comes Once A Year

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: It's been a long time coming, but today is your first birthday with your boyfriend, Asriel Dreemurr. He has quite a few plans for you throughout the day, all to make you feel like the most special human in the world~





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up slowly, savouring the feeling of the bedsheets on your bare skin. It is a warm morning, but nothing uncomfortable. In fact, the pleasant weather causes you to bury your face further into the pillow and grasp the cotton sheets between your fingers. It's mornings like these that you could get used to.

There is no rush for you this morning, special as it is. You are not bothered to look at your alarm clock so long as you are relaxing, but eventually you convince yourself to rise, nice and slow. As you sit on the bed with the sheets wrapped around your legs, you wipe the sleep from your eyes and stretch your arms out, yawning all the while.

Before long, you begin to remember what makes today so special. It is your birthday! After months, weeks and agonising days, your birthday has finally arrived. There has not been much excitement involved with your birthday for a few years now, but this year is special.

This year, your boyfriend plans to treat you all day. In fact, he should be arriving soon! With a newfound fervour you throw the sheets off of you and climb to your feet. It does not take long for you to clean yourself up in the bathroom and find your clothes, but a knock at the door interrupts you before you can lift your shirt over your head.

You run to the door and open it quickly, and in the doorway stands your boyfriend. "Howdy!" Asriel looks happy to see you, then notices your semi-nakedness. If not for the fur on his cheeks you think that he would be blushing, and the stuttering in his voice is all the proof you need. You chuckle before slipping your shirt on.

"Come in, come in!" You walk back into your apartment and look for your shoes while Asriel follows. He leans up against the wall and watches you with a smile on his lips. "I'm almost ready, I promise," you assure him, "I was just very comfortable when I woke up."

Asriel chuckles. "Without me?" he chides. You shoot him a playful glare.

"Well I had to make do, didn't I?" you respond. You pull your shoes on quickly and leap back up to Asriel's side. "All ready," you declare as you hook your arm around his. "Should we get going?"

"Hmm…" Asriel pretends to ponder for a moment, stroking the tuft of fur growing on his chin. "Yeah, I think so." You both giggle and head off, arms locked together.

Asriel had told you to keep your day free, but he never told you what was planned. Luckily your family isn't in the area today, so you had no plans in the first place. As much as you would have enjoyed seeing them for your birthday, the fact that Asriel wants to treat you personally means a bit more in the end.

The first stop of the day is at a nearby patisserie, where you both sit outside with the warm breeze ruffling your hair and Asriel's fur. He orders the sample platter and two cups of tea. You were never a big fan of tea before you met Asriel, but he certainly knew how to make a good brew. You were an instant convert after your first cup.

The platter arrives before too long, filled with a dozen selections of miniature cakes. Each one is dusted with powdery icing sugar, and the paper doily beneath them perfectly compliments the iron lattice table and chairs. "This is all very chic," you remark.

"It's a bit on the elegant side, I must admit," Asriel replies, touching the iron table thoughtfully. "But the cakes are beyond delicious, trust me."

"Oh I trust your sweet tooth, don't worry." You had discovered not long after meeting him that Asriel was like a child in a candy store whenever he happened to be in one. He always jokes about ordering dessert before dinner at restaurants, just to hear you laugh and call him a dork in response. It just happens to be one of the little things that you love about him so much.

"Good, now open up," he commands. He takes the small fork beside the platter and cuts a slice from the first cake, a bright orange pastry with white fondant frills. He lifts it up to your mouth and you close your lips around it, chewing slowly on the dessert.

"Oh wow, that's a strong orange flavour," you point out, "but it's not too sweet, and not too sour." Asriel nods excitedly as he takes a slice of the cake for himself. You grab the last piece of the small cake before he can and pop it into your mouth, much to his dismay.

"Hey, I was gonna feed you that!" You give him a cheeky smile as you finish the cake, and he can't stop his pout from melting into a resigned smile. "Alright, but you have to let me do the other cakes, alright?" You nod at him and open your mouth again, ready for the next piece.

After the lemon, mixed berry and vanilla cakes, a thought crosses your mind. "Are we going to your parents house tonight?" You have met Asriel's parents on a few occasions now, and you can understand why Asriel still lives with them.

"That's a secret," he says in mock offense. "But yes, that was the plan. Is that alright?"

"It is, but does that mean your mother will bake something for tonight?"

"Oh yes," he confirms excitedly, "she has something very special in mind."

"Asriel…" You pause for a moment, giving him a chance to lean in a bit. "Is your mother baking me… a butt-cin pie?"

As soon as you say that, Asriel bursts into a fit of laughter. "Don't call it that!" he manages to say between laughs. You cannot help but join in as you watch a tear streaming from his eye. His laugh is so pure, and always infectious. He giggles at the strangest things sometimes, and you can never help but join in with him. That laugh has been music to your ears more than once.

Asriel lets out a few more weak laughs as he wipes the tears from his fur. "Actually," he says, "you will not be getting a "butt-cin pie" from my mother." You immediately think of a naughty joke that you could make from that, but you reason that it would not be very nice to ask in public if you would get one from Asriel instead. "She actually has a new recipe to try out. It's a chocolate and salted caramel pie! How delicious does that sound?"

When Asriel's face lights up like it has now, you can't help but smile at him. By human standards, Asriel's appearance would be described as "awkward", but it is just one more thing you love about him. His ears hang beneath his jaw and his mouth sits open, excitedly awaiting a response. Maybe you are the only one that sees him as beautiful, and if so then all the better; that means you have him all to yourself.

"That does sound good," you tell him, "but how am I going to fit it in if we keep eating cake now?"

"Don't worry, love. I have it all planned out." He gives you a wink, one that manages to put your mind at ease. You do trust him, without a doubt. With that in mind, you start to work on the next line of cakes, still being fed by your boyfriend.

Thankfully the pastries were not too filling, but when you and Asriel make your way into the cinema you both agree to skip the popcorn for once. He purchases two tickets to a new movie that you had told him about the other day. It was not an entirely exciting movie, to be sure, but you enjoy it more than you had expected to. It did help that you were held tightly to Asriel's chest throughout it too.

From there, you feel ready to stretch your limbs a bit. The afternoon sun is just beginning to dip below the horizon as you and Asriel walk to the local park, and you both make your way slowly around the large pond in the middle of the open space. You watch the children playing tag and kicking a ball around, and you smile at the happy couples that litter the park on benches and picnic blankets. Beautiful days like today help you to forget about the problems of the world, and remind you of how wonderful everything can truly be. But it is the man at your side that still manages to take your breath away despite the weather or the day.

"What do you say we head off to see my parents soon?" Asriel leans against you softly on the park bench that you had found unoccupied. You lean heavily into his shoulder, your arms wrapped around his waist. You feel a bit warm when you press against him, but you refuse to let him go.

"Soon," you reply. "Just a bit longer like this." You sound sheepish, as if you might doze off soon, when in reality you are just very comfortable as you hold yourself into his body. The fur on his chin tickles your forehead as he leans over and kisses the top of your head. He holds you even closer into him and you squeeze him just a bit tighter, etching the moment into your memory forever.

It is almost evening by the time that you arrive at Asriel's house. Asgore, his father, is the first to welcome you in, quickly offering you a cup of tea. You politely decline, instead planning on waiting for your dessert first. Asriel suggests that you could ask for dessert before dinner again, and you and Asgore both chuckle.

You find Asriel's mother, Toriel, in the kitchen with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows as she places a pie tin into the oven. She apologises while she tries to function the machine, and Asriel explains to you that she would normally use fire magic, but because it was for your birthday she wanted to try it the human way. The triumphant look on her face when she sets the oven timer up makes you feel proud of her, and that only makes you feel more welcome among Asriel's family.

As delicious as dinner was, everyone is excited to try your birthday pie. Toriel offers you the first slice. The crust is a bit overcooked, but the caramel sauce runs throughout the chocolate filling as she lifts it onto a plate. Even when it is cooked longer than it needs to be, Toriel's pie is just as outstanding as every one that you had tried in the past. It is deliciously rich, but only a bit sweeter than the pastries from the cafe.

You thank Asriel's parents for the lovely meal before you and Asriel walk back to your apartment. You hook your arm around his once more, now enjoying the still, cool evening air. Moths flutter around the street lamps as you walk by them, throwing faint shadows along the path around you. So long as Asriel is by your side though, nothing can ever scare you. You tell him so, and he flexes his free arm while kissing the top of your head again.

"Thank you so much for today, Asriel." You snuggle your head into his shoulder once more, savouring the warmth of his body against your skin. There is so much that you had never expected to do in your life, and yet Asriel has been and has done them all for you. You can't tell what you did to deserve him as an angel, but you swear to yourself that you will never let him go.

"You're welcome, my love." The two of you walk together in comfortable silence, until Asriel speaks up again, but quietly this time. "Actually, I do have one more present for you," he whispers. You turn your head towards him with a blank look, waiting to hear what this final surprise could be after such a wonderful day.

"Well," he continues, "I think it would be best if we got back to your bedroom first so that you can…" He pinches his shirt and tugs it away from his chest a couple of times. "Unwrap it," he finishes, now unable to look you in the eyes.

You suddenly realise what he means, and your eyes widen with surprise. Did he just say that? Out here on the street? That was brave of him, despite the fact that he is now shying away from your gaze. But more importantly, it had the right effect: your heart is aflutter in your chest and a knew kind of warmth fills your body. You nod gently, hook your arm tighter around his and walk just a bit faster than before. Of course he would know one more way to truly complete your birthday!


	2. One Final Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel has treated you to a wonderful birthday, but he hasn't finished delivering the presents just yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to the readers that found this story before now, but I have had to change one important thing:  
> As this story was written for someone in particular, the reader is now intended to be a male. I wanted to keep it ambiguous, but at the same time I wanted that special someone to really enjoy it, and doing both was difficult. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope it is still enjoyable.

You have not said another word to Asriel since he told you about his final “present”. Your heart leaps in your chest as your mind races with lewd thoughts. Soon enough though, you begin to grow nervous. You have not actually slept with Asriel in that sense yet; this will be your first time being with him, and while you had both seen parts of each other’s bodies since you’ve been together, it always makes you shy to even think about what is still a secret to you.

You fumble with your keys in the door lock when you arrive at your apartment, and barely manage to avoid dropping them entirely. You open the door quickly, pulling Asriel inside before you slam it shut. “H-here we are again,” you announce, clearly more nervous than you had thought. Asriel chuckles at your little stutter, the way that he chuckles just before he calls you cute.

“My gosh you are cute,” he sighs. He takes his arm out of yours and pulls you into him, wrapping both arms around your back. You hug him back, burying your face into his chest. Normally you dislike it when people are taller than you, but when your boyfriend is more than a full head taller you tend to find the perks of the situation.

You breathe in his scent and feel his warmth against your cheek. Every time you embrace him, you can feel a miraculous sense of calmness washing over you, and you often get so wrapped up in it that the outside world almost disappears around you. This was one of those precious moments of serenity and love that you hope will fill your life.

“Come on,” Asriel whispers, “why don’t we get ready for bed?” You squeeze him just a bit tighter, your way of saying yes to him, and pull yourself away reluctantly. He takes you by the hand and leads you into your own bedroom. You suddenly realise that you had not made the bed clothes lined the floor on the other side, plus a few more messes that you should have cleaned up before you had company. Before the embarrassment can sink in, Asriel sits on the edge of your bed and pulls you down to sit on his lap.

At this level, you sit face to face. He takes a moment to look into your eyes and you look back into his. You had never seen such deep red as his before, but they were the most enchanting eyes you have ever seen since. They glisten in the faint light of the room and hold you in their gaze.

After a moment he shuts his eyes slowly and leans in towards you. You close your eyes and wait for his lips to find yours. It always feels a bit awkward at first, feeling his long jaw against your mouth and the wisps of fur around his nose and beneath his chin. It took you some time to become accustomed to the sensations as they tickle your skin, but now it fills you with a tingling that races through your every nerve.

His tongue presses between your lips and you greet it with yours. He moans gently into your mouth, a sound that you could never hear enough of in a thousand years. As his tongue overwhelms yours, pressing it down and running along the insides of your teeth, you begin to melt in his grasp. His hands grip your shoulders firmly and his knees begin to part, forcing your legs to open as well. You can feel your body drooping towards him slowly.

By the time he pulls himself away and you gently suck his tongue as it passes by your lips again, you feel as if you’re partially drunk. Your head swims and your heart pounds in your chest and you can’t deny that your pants are feeling very tight right now. You open your eyes lazily to see Asriel watching you again. He titters as you come out of your daze, but buries his snout into your neck before you can say anything.

“Now,” he whispers. His voice sounds different now, suddenly smoky and playful. “Would you like to have your present, or would you like your present to come to you?” You try to answer him, but instead you nod your head with your mouth hanging open. He kisses your neck, his warm tongue licking at your skin. You let out a heavy moan of pleasure, and your body tingles wherever he touches you.

His hands slide down your body until they reach your thighs. You shiver in delight; it feels like you are being tickled but in a way that makes you want more. Your body heats up of its own accord, but Asriel's hands help it along as well. He lifts the back up and hooks them under your shirt, and you can feel the tips of his claws along with the smooth pads on his fingers and palms.

He lifts your shirt up, pulling away from your neck just in time to lift the shirt over your head. You raise your arms to help it along but he grabs your wrists in one hand before you can lower them again. His other hand runs down your back, claws lightly scraping along your skin. Your body is hot and you fee the familiar prickling of goosebumps on your arms and back. You whimper at his touch, your mind racing with more sensations than you can bear.

Asriel's grips you around the waist with his other hand and rotates on the bed before laying you down slowly. Suddenly he is towering over you, and you would feel intimidated if you were not already incredibly aroused. The dominance in his position only helped it along. He releases your wrists but you make no move to bring them to your sides. All you want now is for Asriel to keep playing with your body like his own personal instrument.

He stands up for a moment and lifts his own shirt off. His white fur looks so soft in the pale light, and you want nothing more than to run your fingers through it. Instead, Asriel lowers himself onto you and kisses you again, first on the lips and then with his tongue. His fur tickles you at first as the tips brush your chest, but soon he presses himself into you and the tickling is replaced by a comfortable, soft weight. Your body feels even weaker when you feel the hard muscles beneath his fur.

He breaks away from your lips once more so that he can start to kiss at your chin, your throats and your chest. Your lips long to feel his again, but every kiss on your torso lets loose a ripple of pleasure. Your whole body yearns for him now, and you cannot help but hold his body closer to you until only his head is in reach. As he leaves a trail of wet kisses to your waist, he fondles you gently, just enough for you to feel his fingertips.

You moan loudly as he gropes you through the fabric. Your legs feel like jelly as he unbuttons your pants with ease, but you still left them up for him to slip the pants off. He plants a kiss on your crotch through your underwear, and your whole body reacts: your toes curl and your breath catches in your chest while your body tingles and your cock twitches toward him. He kisses you again, this time opening his lips and taking it into his mouth just a bit. You groan as pleasure flows through your nerves like wildfire.

You feel his claws beneath the edge of your underwear and brace yourself. You realise now that you will be fully naked before your boyfriend and completely at his mercy. You start to panic a bit, but too late: Asriel lowers your underwear down and your shaft springs up to point towards him. You don't hear any laughter or disgust, but you feel his breath on the head of your cock, and it feels incredible.

After a moment, he takes your cock into his mouth and places his hands on your thighs, squeezing gently. You let out a sharp gasp as your body is wracked with ecstasy. Any rational thoughts are now completely gone from your mind, replaced only by pleasure and desire. You lift your head and watch Asriel's head bobbing gently between your legs. Just watching him is enough to make you moan once more.

His soft paw pads feel odd at first, especially as he cups your balls in one of his hands, but you love the different feelings of his hands as they touch you where you are most sensitive. The texture of his tongue on your cock excites you even further, and your body shudders as he takes another inch of you. Before long he takes another inch, and another, until he comfortably fits your whole shaft into his maw.

"Fuck!" You can't keep the curse from escaping your lips as Asriel's tongue wraps around you while still in his mouth. He hesitates briefly, then goes back to pleasuring you. After that you do your best to watch your language, in case it scares him again like that. You hear yourself breathing heavily, and Asriel responds well to it. He moans as he licks the head of your cock, tasting a strand of precum.

It would not have taken long for you to cum if Asriel kept going at this pace, but after another minute or two he pulls away. You whine desperately, thrusting your hips upwards. "Please…" you whimper, hands covering your eyes.

Asriel stands up and you can hear his belt buckle, the zipper of his pants and the thud that meant all of his clothes were on the floor now. "You don't want to fill up on the entrée when the main course is ready, do you?" You groan again, pleading for more of his touch. You place your hands at your sides and look down to see him standing there with his hands on his hips and his own cock standing at attention.

You cannot tear your eyes away from it. You had no idea of what to expect, but it looks similar to your own, with the exception of the head of his cock being slightly tapered to a point. You want to look at it more, to feel it in your hands and taste it on the top of your tongue, but you know that you are far too shy for that right now. Even with that aside, Asriel is already moving to kneel on the bed between your legs, spreading them apart and lifting them up.

You are not quite ready for the next step. You remember that you have a bottle of lube stashed away in your bedside table, and quickly point towards it. "Ah, the-there's uh, lube in the draw there." Asriel blinks for a moment, then suddenly looks shocked.

"Oh gosh, I almost forgot!" He apologises in his regular tone of voice, and you let him know it's alright. He cares about you, and in this moment of lust that only helps to fuel your desire. You watch him open the draw, grab the lube and spread a generous amount on his shaft. The light manages to reflect on it just a bit, making the shape clearer and your thirst stronger.

He tosses the bottle towards the pillows when he finishes and takes up the position again. "Are you ready?" The seduction in his voice returns, taking command once again. You nod to him and hold him with your legs. You have anticipated this moment for weeks, but your body is desperate for it now. Asriel grips your hip and guides himself for a moment, until you can feel the tip of his cock against you.

You take in a deep breath, savouring the moment. He hesitates, making sure that you are prepared first. You nod at him, tighten your legs and grip around his waist. He pushes forward, stretching you out slowly. You let out a long moan as your body begins to accommodate his cock. It feels awkward at first, but you know the pleasure is yet to come. There is little pain, thankfully, and it allows you to relax yourself a bit more.

He pauses after he manages to fit the head of his cock. You breathe deep again and give him another nod. He begins to thrust into you slowly, and every time he pushes forward he enters you just a little bit more. It feels better than you had imagined this way; there's no pain, but the sensation of Asriel already fucking you makes your body feel weak. Your mind is in a cloud of pleasure and new experiences, only enhancing the ecstasy.

Before you know it, Asriel has fit his shaft completely in your ass. He holds it there, thrusting gently with his hips against yours, pushing further than you thought he could reach. You gasp and moan with every thrust, ever blissful thrust of his cock inside you, filling you and stretching you and making you feel better than you've ever felt. Your heart is pounding in your chest as you watch him breathing heavily, feel him gripping your hips, as you notice a bead of sweat glistening on his brow. All of it excites you and makes you feel even more light-headed.

Slowly, Asriel begins to pull himself out of you, but by the time he is halfway and you whine for him to stay, he changes his mind and pushes back in. He lets go of your hips with one hand and holds your wrists together above you, fitting them easily in his grip. His chest is just hovering above your face now, and you look up to see his eyes shut and his mouth wide open. He is panting heavily, the fur on his body just tickling your chest as he breathes in.

The smell of his musk is intoxicating, as is the smell of sex now lingering in the air. As he works into a rhythm, you can not help letting out a sharp moan every time his hips slap into your thighs. You try to bite your lip but that only makes you groan louder. The sound of his balls slapping against your ass fills your ears and your own cock twitches as you close your eyes, trying to imagine Asriel fucking you from different angles.

You find it hard to hold any thought in your mind for too long, especially when you hear him start to say your name slowly. A shiver of pleasure runs down your spine as you listen to him say it again and again, each time more desperate than the last. All you want to hear is Asriel calling your name, whispering it in your ear while he pins you to the bed and has his way with you.

Precum dribbles down your cock as you are filled with the sensations of sex. The smell of Asriel's body, the taste of the sweat just above your lips, the sights and sounds of Asriel on you and in you are all too overwhelming, but there is no release from it yet. Sweet bliss wracks your body as he keeps fucking you, filling you with every inch of his shaft. You can feel him stretching your insides, pressing into your body from the inside, getting faster…

"F-fuck," he groans, lowering his head until it is level with your eyes. He watches you for a moment, and you smile at him as best you can with your mouth hanging open. "Oh fuck." He shuts his eyes tight again, lets go of your hands and grabs your hips once more. He pulls you roughly toward him, pushing himself even further than before. You yelp at the sudden motions, but the pain is quickly replaced with a new wave of joy, and your gasps give way to loud, excited cries.

Asriel fucks you quickly now, pulling you into him with every push forward. A groan emanates from his throat, deep and guttural and primal. It sets your mind into a frenzy and your cock begins to throb. You can feel your release just out of reach, but you haven't even touched yourself yet. You reach down and run your finger up your own shaft, spreading the trail of precum that has already leaked from your tip. You hold your shaft and start to run your hand up and down your wet skin.

It only takes a minute or two before you feel your orgasm approaching. You can feel your balls tighten and your shaft throb in your hand, and suddenly you can feel it building up in your loins. A few more pumps and you finally reach your sweet release; you pull down and shoot a load of your own seed onto your chest. More shots follow the first, until you are spreading your cum up and down your shaft slowly. Waves of bliss fill your body, spreading from your chest to the tips of your fingers and toes.

Asriel opens his eyes and sees your body spattered with your own cum and your shaft in your hand. He gasps suddenly, and pulls you into him one more time before finishing inside you. Thick loads of his seed fill your ass, and your insides begin to warm up. With every throb of his shaft, more cum spreads itself along your walls as Asriel moves back and forth, weakly now. His load is bigger than you had imagined, and you can still fill him inside you a minute later.

By the time he finally starts to pull out, his cum is already dripping along the curve of your backside while your own cum cools and dries on your balls. He withdraws the head of his cock, and a thin river of cum follows along, pouring from your stretched hole into a pool on the bed. You do not mind the wet feeling beneath you; on the contrary, the smell still brings you pleasure even after your orgasm.

Asriel pants heavily, still kneeling in front of you. He shifts himself to one side and half-lowers, half-collapses onto the bed next to you. You both take your time to calm yourselves down, and soon enough you can hear him breathing softly. You look to the side and smile at Asriel, only to find that his eyes are closed. You chuckle as you realise he's already fallen asleep.

You roll into your side and off the dried pool of mixed cum on the sheets, and tap him gently on the shoulder. His eyelids flicker for a moment, and he tells you in a croaky voice, "I love you." You smile at him again, a tired smile but full of adoration.

"I love you too," you whisper. He closes his eyes again and drifts back to sleep. You wrap your arm around his body, or as far as it can reach. You play with the fur under your fingertips and enjoy the warmth of Asriel's body. You don't even mind that he is asleep already, because you truly do love him. It takes a while for sleep to come to you as well, but with your mind running through everything that had happened throughout the day, you could not have wished for a more beautiful ending.


End file.
